Late Night Snack
by Carlisle Bella and the Banana
Summary: Bella gets an unexpected lesson from Carlisle that will change the way she looks at produce forever. Based on chapter 23 of Savage7289's fic, Hide and Drink.


**Penname: elena_taicho**

**Title: Late Night Snack**

**Summary: Bella gets an unexpected lesson from Carlisle that will change the way she looks at produce forever. Based on chapter 23 of Savage7289's fic, Hide and Drink.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the plot for Hide and Drink, or any bananas.**

**Contest : Carlisle, Bella and the Banana**

**Rated: M**

**BPOV**

I grunted, tugging harder at my suitcase as I climbed the stairs. I entered my room and sighed at the familiar sight; a twin bed with soft blankets, a desk with a work lamp and ancient computer, and a lonely rocking chair from my infant days pressed up against the wall near my closet.

"Bells!" My dad yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm ordering pizza. Put away your suitcase and come downstairs; I want you to wait with me." I heard him shuffle away and I sighed in defeat.

Charlie had hardly given me any room to breathe ever since I had gotten home. Charlie was still convinced that Edward was out there somewhere, just biding his time until I was left alone again. When I had first gotten home, I tried to accept my punishment since I was unwilling to change my story; that Edward and I had run away together. It had taken forever to convince Charlie to let me go with Alice to that writing camp in New York; I still don't know how she did that.

The 2 weeks I spent with Edward were hard. I had been so worried about him; especially after everything Alice was telling me. I hadn't been able to anticipate how I would feel, seeing him again. I had been relieved to see him moving and talking, but it broke my heart to hear how badly he had done since I had left. I could see what Carlisle had seen when he said that Edward had been barely responsive. It was like he was hardly there and it took forever to bring him back. It took me a while to convince him that I was real, and then convince him that I was there to see him because I had missed him. After that, it was hard to calm him because he realized I wouldn't be able to stay with him very long. In the end, I had convinced him to leave the island and set up in Port Angeles, just until I turned 18.

Edward had such a hard time with the separation. I could see him doubting that I actually wanted to be with him. It was because of this that I made the decision to make love with Edward on the last day I was with him. I had been thinking about it for a while, thinking about all of our previous make out sessions and dreaming about what it would be like to make love with Edward.

At the time, it seemed to be like the right thing to do and we had fit together perfectly. Even now as I unpacked my clothes, I could still feel what it was like to have Edward inside me as I moved on top of him. I shivered. I thought about the next morning when Edward had used his adept fingers to make me come before laying me on my back and slipping inside of me. I suppressed a moan and could feel my panties grow wet.

"Bella? The pizza will be here in fifteen minutes are you coming?" My dad yelled. I cringed, dreading the fact that I was now wound up and my _dad_ wanted me to go watch TV with him.

"I'm gonna take a shower first!" I yelled in the direction of the door.

"Bella." He answered back in a warning tone.

"Just a shower dad!" I snapped, adding a 'geez' at the end. Like I said, no space.

I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water, letting it warm up while I undressed. I stepped in the stall and shuddered when the water hit my skin. I had just spent 6 hours on a plane and Charlie was suspicious of me taking a shower.

I squirted my strawberry scented body wash into my hands and lathered up my body. I spent a little extra time fondling my breasts, imaging that it was really Edward. My right hand was slowly traveling down my torso when a sharp knock on the door scared me and almost made me slip.

"Bella, pizza's here!" Charlie shouted through the door.

"Dad!" I yelled, just glad I remembered to lock the door. "I'll be done in a minute! Start without me!"

The mood totally ruined, I quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. I can't believe him. I could understand him keeping me under lock and key when I first came home; even after that whole airport debacle. But I had followed all his rules and even arrived on time from 'summer camp'. I had, literally, taken 3 steps into the house when Charlie shoved two tickets to Florida in my face and wheeled me out the door.

I mean, it was great seeing mom and Phil, and I was even surprised that Charlie had opted to stay at mom's house instead of a hotel. We had been there for 3 days and I had spent every moment of the day with my parents hovering around and lecturing me about 'choices'. I didn't mind that so much, but what I did mind was that I had promised to call Edward and it had been 5 days and I hadn't gotten a chance. My dad was monitoring my cell phone so the only chance I had was too wait until he fell asleep and creep downstairs to use the house phone.

I dressed quickly and dried my hair with my towel. I left the wet towel in the bathroom and went downstairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV, the box of pizza open in front of him. I grabbed a plate from the kitchen and walked into the living room. I was still mad at him so I walked around to the front of the coffee table, right in front of the TV.

"Ah, Bells, come on! The game is on." He complained.

"Oh, is it?" I asked sarcastically. "Sorry, I just wanted to grab a couple of pieces before I head up to my room."

"I thought you were gonna watch the game with me?" He said pointedly. I huffed.

"Dad, you haven't given me any room to breathe!" I snapped. "I get it, you're angry, and you want to make sure I stay here, but, seriously. I just want to go to my room and relax."

"Fine." He said gruffly, turning his attention back to the game.

I huffed and took my plate upstairs. I closed the door behind me, locking it as an afterthought. I set the plate down on my desk and threw myself down onto my bed.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." A voice sounded from the other side of my room. Sat straight up and my head twisted around so fast I pinched a nerve in my neck.

"Crap!" I hissed, grabbing my neck. My eyes scanned the room and finally found Carlisle Cullen leaning against the wall next to my open window.

"I would have called, but Alice told me that it wouldn't end well." He said softly.

"Um, no, Carlisle. I wasn't doing anything… really. Just trying to get some privacy from my dad." I said, feeling my face heat up. "Was, um, there something you need?" I asked awkwardly.

I was surprised when Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I've been to see Edward. He was worried that you haven't called and he refused to hunt until he'd talked to you."

"Oh, yeah! My dad dragged me to Florida to visit my mom and I haven't gotten a chance to call."

"Yes, Alice planned for that too." He said, leaning down to grab his medical bag on the floor. He must have come straight from work. He searched around for a minute and pulled out a small silver phone. He crossed the room and put it in my hand. "That phone is already preloaded with everyone's numbers, including Edward's."

"Wow, thanks." I said, turning the phone over in my hand.

"Alice said to tell you that Charlie would be checking the home phone records as well." He smiled. I opened up the drawer to my bedside table and put the phone inside.

"I really appreciate this." I said sincerely. "So have you talked to Edward?" I asked curiously.

"We spoke… briefly." He qualified. "Actually, Bella, there is something else I need to speak to you about."

I stiffened at the tone of his voice, my mind running wild. Was there something wrong with Edward? Had he done something? "Carlisle, what? Is it Edward?" I asked, panicking.

He seemed to catch on to where my mind was going. "No, Bella, it's nothing like that!" He said quickly. "I was just talking to Edward; I don't know how coherent he was but…" He trailed off. "But Edward mentioned that the, um, two of you may have had…" He cleared his throat. "sex."

I felt as the blood drained out of my face. Out of everything that I had expected, that was not what I thought he was going to say. I opened my mouth, perhaps to answer him, but no sound came out.

"I understand that this is an uncomfortable subject, but I need to know." He said.

I couldn't find the courage to speak so I just nodded. I could feel myself blush deeply.

"Were the two of you, at least, safe?" He asked hesitantly. I pulled my legs up to my chest and shook my head 'no'. Carlisle grabbed his bag and pulled a out a box. "Bella, I'm going to have to ask you to take this for me."

I tentatively reached out and grabbed the box, bringing it close for me to read.

"A pregnancy test?" I asked, my voice a whole octave higher than normal. "But, but…" I stammer. "I, I didn't think that would be necessary, what with Edward being a, you know, vampire!"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure if it's even a possibility, but I'd rather be sure."

"But we just… did it… yesterday!" I said with my voice lowered. I don't know how, but my face flushed even more.

"Bella, no matter how old a human male gets, as long as they've been through puberty, they always have viable sperm. After the change, we change our basic genetic makeup but we retain the basic functions of a human. Even male vampires have sperm. I can't predict how vampire sperm will react or if the sperm is compatible with a human female egg."

Listening to his speech made me wish that the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"Before Edward, have you been sexually active?" He asked casually. I could tell from the worded his questions that he was working from his medical experience. I shook my head no again. I tried to think of him as only a doctor, but every time I looked at him all I saw was Carlisle. This was not getting any easier. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella, I don't want to presume to tell you how live your life, but, as a doctor, I can tell you that continuing engaging in any sexual activity would be safer if you took some precautions."

I hung my head. "Okay." I whispered.

"Bella, if the test turns up negative, I would like to talk to you about birth control." He said. "There are directions on the box; it should be fairly straightforward." I didn't say anything and Carlisle gave me a pointed glance.

"Oh." I said, getting up and taking the box. "I guess, I'll…" I was halfway through the door when Carlisle handed me a plastic grocery bag and a plastic glove.

"You don't want to leave any evidence in the bathroom." I took the items and walked to the bathroom with my face flushed red and my head down.

I could distinctly hear my dad downstairs yelling at the TV, oblivious to the humiliation I was currently suffering. I locked the bathroom door and read the pregnancy test box.

_1. Remove the test strip from its foil pouch and remove the cap._

2. Holding the strip vertically, carefully urinate onto the strip.

3. The strip is ready when red-dye begins to migrate through the Result Window. Interpret test results at 3 to 5 minutes. 

I took a deep breath before ripping open the packaging and putting on the rubber glove. I followed on the directions on the box. I placed the strip on top of the box and cleaned myself. After I was done, I closed the lid to the toilet and sat down wishing I had a watch so that I could tell how much time had passed. I continued glancing at the little window on the strip, willing time to move faster. The box had been very clear: a line was negative, a plus sign was positive. Finally, the little window began to show a line and I internally did a little happy dance. This had, by far, been the most humiliating experience of my life and I never wanted to go through it again. I would happily take whatever birth control Carlisle wanted to give me.

I gathered up the test, the box and all the trash and threw it in the plastic bag. I tied up the bag and ran to my room, closing the door behind me.

"Well?" Carlisle asked. I was surprised to see him lounging in my rocking chair.

"It was negative." I whispered. Carlisle nodded.

"I thought it would be; I just wanted to be sure." He said. "As far as birth controls, there are several options for you to choose from. There is Oral contraceptives, diaphragms, IUDs, shots, and condoms."

"Which would you recommend?" I asked, my voice squeaking.

"Well, pills are fairly easy, but they need to be taken every day and you run the risk of Charlie finding them. There is the Depo shot, which I could administer every three months. With the shot, you wouldn't run the risk of Charlie discovering it and, eventually, your menstrual cycle should stop. I would think that would be beneficial considering the company you keep." He finished with a smirk.

"The shot, I guess." I said, thinking about how great it would be if I didn't have to deal with a period every month.

"You're sure?" He clarified. I nodded. He dug, once again in his bag. "Alright, then I'll need you to stand leaning over the edge of the bed and pull your pants down a little."

I blanched. "Bella, I'll be injecting the medication into the upper buttocks. If you're really that uncomfortable we can have a colleague of mine do it tomorrow or we can a different form of birth control." He said slowly.

"No, no. My dad wouldn't let me just go out of the house without him. And I have no idea how to explain why I need an impromptu trip to the doctors." I said, shaking my head. "I'll take the shot." Carlisle nodded and I stood and pulled my pants down slightly.

"Ok, here we go." He said from behind me. I felt him swab a small patch of my skin with an alcohol patch. I tried not to tense up, but I couldn't help it. "On the count of three. One, two," I took a deep breath. "three." I felt a slight pinch as the needle went it. "Ok, you're all done, Bella." I released the breath I had been holding and pulled my pants up.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Well, you might get a little sore in a couple of hours, but that's normal. Oh! The shot takes 24 hours to be fully effective so I recommend that you use condoms if you engage in any sexual activity."

I wondered briefly what Carlisle thought of me if he thought I would be having sex without Edward but I shook off those thoughts; Carlisle was just being a doctor.

"Um, Carlisle? I don't have any condoms." I said, squirming.

"Well, I have a few sample packs here. You can have them." He placed them on the bed.

"But… I wouldn't know how to use them." I admitted. Carlisle frowned.

"I guess I could show you." He said, looking down.

I sputtered, my face turning red again.

"Do you have any bananas?" He asked. My brow furrowed in confusion. Why would he want a banana? He was a vampire. It took a second before it finally clicked. He wanted to use the banana to show me… Oh!

"Oh! Sure! Just… um, let me go get it." I practically ran down the stairs and almost tripped when I got to the kitchen.

"Whoa, Bells! Where's the fire?" Dad asked, staring at me from the couch.

"Um, the pizza didn't quite full me up so I was looking for some… fruit." I said, trying to calm myself down. He stared at my quizzically but I ignored him. Charlie never bought fruit before I moved in, but I always encouraged him to eat more fruits and vegetables. He always said that, just because he bought it, doesn't mean he wants to look at it, so he put the fruit in a large bowl and put it on top of the fridge. I pulled the bowl down and grabbed the last banana. It seemed that Charlie had shopped before we left for Florida so the banana was in the beginning stages of turning brown. I didn't think it mattered so I grabbed it and carefully walked up the stairs so as not to attract Charlie's attention.

"This was the only one we had." I told Carlisle when I got back to my room. I gave him the banana.

"This will work." He said simply. He grabbed a pack of condoms and ripped open a single. "After you open one, grasp the tip and unroll it slightly so that you can tell which way it's supposed to unroll." He showed me this and then lifted the banana. He put the condom on top and then handed me the banana. "Finish unrolling it."

I took the banana and hesitantly reached out to touch the condom. It felt just like plastic so I carefully unraveled the rest of the condom onto the banana.

"Very good. After that, you just want to pinch and slightly pull the tip to leave a little room for after the ejaculation." He said matter-of-factly. I did as he said and he nodded and took the banana away from me. "Very good." He handed me the banana and an unopened condom. "One more time."

I huffed and ripped open the little package. I pulled it out and tried to figure out which way it should unroll. When I had figured that out, I put the condom on the banana and finished unrolling it and even remembered to leave room at the end.

"Well, Bella. It seems like you have everything you need now." He grabbed my tied plastic bag that contained my used pregnancy test. He deftly undid my knot and threw in the opened condoms. "I'll dispose of this in a dumpster on the way home." He explained.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, ducking my head ad tossing the banana on the bed.

"Don't forget to hide those." He said, pointing to the other pack of condoms. I threw them in my drawer as he walked to the window. "Goodbye, Bella. Be safe." He said, disappearing out of my window.

I walked to the window and gazed out, but I couldn't see him anywhere. It was beginning to get cold so I closed it. I flopped down in bed, relieved that this whole Sex-Ed debacle was over. I hissed when I rolled on my side and the banana hit the injection site. I guess Carlisle was right when he said I might get sore. I was momentarily distracted when my stomach rumbled and I remembered that my pizza was halfway across the room, completely untouched. I was far too tired to get up to grab the plate, so instead I grabbed the banana and peeled it. After everything that happened to this banana in the last 20 minutes, would eating this be wrong? I shrugged and shoved the banana in my mouth.


End file.
